There are various kinds of conventional pulse meters available, one of which is designed to have a pulse sensor to be attached to one of user's ears to measure his pulse rate and display the measured pulse rate on a display unit.
Some pulse meters are capable of displaying user's pulse rate in real time immediately after starting to measure the pulse.
However, it takes a predetermined period of time for these conventional pulse meters to display a reliable pulse rate after the pulse rate measurement is started. This means that the pulse meters may not display a pulse rate with high accuracy immediately after starting to measure the pulse rate.